1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector mainly used for connecting wire harnesses in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 7 to 9 show a conventional waterproof connector used for a vehicle, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Examined) No. Showa 57-10462. In the conventional connector, an end portion C with small diameter is formed at a front end of a waterproof male connector. A channel is formed by a shoulder b and a supporting ring e to fix an O-ring to the portion c. Locking arms f extend in the axial direction of the connector from a wall of the supporting ring e to engage projections g in the connector housing a.
With the structure described above, the locking arms f of the supporting ring e are used as spacers also, which are inserted in space where well-known resilient locking pieces for locking terminals (not shown) can be deflected, so that the locking arms f prevent the resilient locking piece from being deflected to secure the locking of the terminal. Before inserting the terminal, it is required to maintain the supporting ring e at a preliminary locking position apart from the portion c to prevent the locking arms f as spacers from abutting the resilient locking pieces. In this case, there is a fear of dropping the O-ring from the portion c with small diameter since no support is provided for the supporting ring e.